Sasuke's Diary
by pinkchristmas9
Summary: Hi Little Black Book... Discover the world from Sasuke Uchiha's POV, and learn his true feelings before anyone else! But, remember to put his D I A R Y back before he catches you! I suck at summaries. R&R PLEASE YOU SEXY FACES.
1. Entry 1

_I don't get Diaries. They're too girlie. This is my little black book. Because its little and black._

_Well. Before I continue, maybe I could tell you some things about myself?_

_My Name Is Sasuke Uchiha. I am 5 years old. I want to be a policeman like my Dad one day. _

_My Mom gave me this to write down anything I wanted to._

_So I think I will._

_I like singing too. Except I keep that a secret. Uchihas don't sing._

_Anyway, I suppose that's enough for now. _

_BYEBYE_

_Sasuke_

**_A/N: Okay so these are gonna be journal entires of Sasuke Uchiha- IN THE NINJA WORLD. NOT IN NARUTO HIGH. SO. YEAH. DON'T GET CONFUSED._**


	2. Entry 2

_Hi Little Black Book._

_I'm 8 today! Which means I start the academy. Which makes me one step closer to becoming a ninja. I hope I do well in my classes like ni-chan did. He's really good._

_Although he hates it when I call him ni-chan. I don't even know if I'm spelling that right. Oh well, I've never been a good speller._

_Anyway, A new family moved in across the street. They have 2 daughters. One of them is a little older than ni-chan, and the other is about my age. She has pink hair._

_Pink hair is weird. I wonder if she messed with it. She's really quiet though. Whenever I see them go out she's holding her sister's hand with her head looking at the ground._

_I wonder what her name is._

_OH YEAH IN OTHER NEWS I ALMOST GOT THE FIREBALL JUTSU YAY!_

_Well. I think that's all for now. _

_-Sasuke_


	3. Entry 3

_Hi Little Black book._

_I've got to tell you. Well, you aren't a person. But I've got to get this out of my head! That girl in my class, Sakura. She's absolutely stunning. She's got really pretty green eyes (I love green eyes) she's pale, like me, except it looks snowy on her. Her skin looks so soft! I wanna hug her and see if it really is. Anyway, back to describing Sakura..._

_She has pink hair. I don't like pink. In fact, I hate pink. Unless it's on her. She wears this pink, well, darkish pink tee-shirt that says 'Supergirl' on it. I think she wears it every time it's clean. It has sparkles, but they're starting to fall off. I don't think she cares though. Anyway, back to her hair. Her hair is probably her most well-known feature. It's really thick and silky. She always runs her fingers through it. Her hair isn't my favorite part of her though._

_My favorite part of her would have to be her legs. She's short, but she's got really long legs. They're long and thin. But they aren't gross thin, like that Karin girl._

_Ugh Karin. It's like she tries to be as gorgeous as Sakura but she can't be. She's way to skinny and isn't toned and her hair is stringy and her eyes are beady and she's loud._

_Plus I don't like red-heads. They're too hot headed. At least Karin is._

_Anyway, back to Sakura! Her legs aren't too skinny, they're just right. And she's toned well too. I think she works out some how, but I can't place my finger on it. I think it's from dancing but I can't tell. I've also noticed she has the smallest, most delicate hands in the entire world. She holds a kunai as if she were to drop it, it would shatter into a million pieces. And her nails are always, always painted. Just the tip, white. My mom told me that it was called a french manicure when she got one._

_Sakura also always wears jeans, or shorts. Depending on how hot or cold it is. I like it better when she wears jeans, cause I think it makes her legs look better._

_Plus she has these really tough-looking jeans with a rip in them. I like when she wears that and her Supergirl shirt together. And her hair in a sloppy bun thing. Pieces fall out but it's too cute._

_She always looks cute._

_And she's really quiet. When she's not with her friends, at least. The literal only downside to her is that she's one of those fangirls, like Ino. Ino is pretty, but more movie-made pretty. I like girl-next-door pretty. I think, or I hope, she'll outgrow fangirling over me. Because I like her. _

_And I want her a lot. I don't know what I mean by that, but every time I see her and didn't know she was coming, or in general, my tummy flips and my heart goes faster. I like looking at her. I could stare at her all day, she's so amazing._

_She's smart too. I heard from someone that she got a 85 on the last quiz, which was hard. I got a 90. Yay for high scores. Plus she this cute giggle. She'll blush and open her mouth a little to laugh, but cover it with her hand. and her eyes close when she thinks its funny too. Or she'll throw her head back and laugh really loudly and can't stop for another long time if she thinks it's really funny._

_That one happened today. She laughed for 5 minutes straight and I watched the entire time._

_Sakura Haruno is beyond my wildest dreams._

_-Sasuke_


	4. Entry 4

_Hi little black book._

_We're on a mission right now. Naruto is asleep and Sakura is gathering wood for a fire. Kakashi is casing the perimeter and I'm supposed to be making sure everything is okay here. _

_Naruto is supposed to be helping me. Anyway, I don't sense any danger so I thought I'd kill time._

_That's an odd expression. 'kill time'._

_This is really fucking stupid. Anyway, our mission is to deliver some package to the cloud village, and we've already been traveling for days. It seems to me like it would be a lot easier to use the teleportation jutsu than to walk._

_But I guess you wouldn't get much experience that way, would you? Plus I think you have to know where the place is before you can teleport there. Fucking rules. _

_I hate rules. I've always hated rules. I also hate getting in trouble for hating rules. _

_So I blame others when I break rules. Not that there are many rules for me to break now a days._

_Except maybe NOT watching your team mate sleep._

_Is that a rule?_

_If it is, i broke it last night. _

_I CAN NOT HELP IT SHE LOOKS SO FUCKING PEACEFUL AND CUTE AND INNOCENT AND I WANT TO_

_nevermind._

_I'm not finishing that. Fuck Sakura and her cuteness._

_It irks me to no end._

_You know who else irks me?_

_Naruto. That baka is always getting on my nerves. He thinks he can do everything I can do. Well he CAN'T._

_Sorry for the delay, a thief was trying to steal the package. Where was I? Oh. Yeah. Naruto. The number one hyper active knuckle headed ninja._

_I'm seriously considering getting him tested for ADHD the way he acts. He needs a chill pill. Like. A REAL CHILL PILL. It aggravates me. Also my spelling. I don't even know if I'm spelling a bunch of these words right and God knows I've changed what I was going to write for a different word. A lot. A fucking lot._

_Thank fucking god for synonyms. _

_Is that spelt right? And is spelt a fucking word? I think it is. And, if not, it is now. I've also noticed I say 'fuck' or variations of it a lot to. _

_Sorry for the delay again. Sakura and Kakashi came back. We ate dinner. Then woke Naruto up and waited while he ate dinner. We had rabbit. I don't think Sakura knew Kakashi killed 3 rabbits for supper... I'm not going to be the one to tell her, either. Anyway, now I'm sitting in a tent, next to Sakura._

_Why?_

_Because I wanted to._

_And because this happened about 2 hours ago_

_Naruto: SAKURA-CHAN I WANNA SLEEP WITH YOU (Do you even realize what you implied baka...?)_

_Sakura: EWWW NO SASUKE-KUN! (What?)_

_Me: Hn. (inside I was going yesyesyeyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes)_

_Kakashi: How about she stays with me so we don't argue? ( How about no you closet pervert)_

_Sakura: EW NO KAKASHI YOU'RE LIKE OLD AND STUFF I WANNA SLEEP WITH SASUKE. (Me too, Sakura. And not what you're thinking...)_

_Me: UGH. Fine. As long as you all shut the hell up, you're giving me a headache. (Unfortunately True)_

_Naruto: AHHH SAKURA-CHAN! (no)_

_Kakashi: Naruto, go to bed it's decided. (Thank fucking god)_

_And that's how I ended up 2 feet away from a sleeping Sakura. She breathes funny when she sleeps. Is she asthmatic? I spelt that wrong, didn't I?_

_Anyway, Dear Sakura: When I said that I would sleep with you, actual sleep is NOT what I had in mind. Sincerely: Sasuke._

_Dear male hormones: Fuck you Sincerely: Sasuke_

_I think that's all. Sakura is irritating me again. She's all squirmy in her sleep and its pissing me off because she's not wearing full length pjs._

_ugh. fucking shorts. and fucking tank tops._

_fuck this, I'm going to bed._

_bye._

_-Sasuke_


	5. Entry 5

_Hi Little Black book._

_We're still on this damned mission. And Naruto is starting to PISS. ME. OFF. _

_Why?_

_Because he's an idiot. I do not do well with people who do not know how to use their brains. _

_As if he had any. He almost fucking ruined the assignment. How? He tried to open, O P E N, the CONFIDENTAIL PACKAGE. Like. IT'S CONFIDENTAIL. DON'T FUCKING OPEN IT. _

_He was halfway done by the time Kakashi and I returned with dinner (Rabbit again) and literally knocked him out trying to get it from him. _

_I wonder where Sakura was during all this. Oh and speaking of her, she's also the girl who lives across from me with the older sister._

_How I did not figure that one out earlier, I'll never know. Anyway, she's asleep. She's been moody lately too._

_Like more than normal moody. Kakashi told Naruto and I to just try and stay on her good side and 'No matter what, do not mention 3 things. 1. Her Weight 2, Ask her WHY she's so grouchy and 3, do anything that might make her mad at us.'_

_In retrospect, I should not have thought it to be easy. That woman has turned into the devil. And I would like to know why._

_What the hell I just heard moaning and groaning from her tent. Um. I'm too scared to investigate. Let Naruto do it and get in trouble._

_Anyway, the reason I shouldn't have been so cocky? LITERALLY EVERYTHING GETS ON HER NERVES._

_Sakura: Unh I don't feel well_

_Naruto: Maybe you should lay down?_

_Sakura: No! I'm not gonna lie down I don't want to! (Jesus Sakura he was just trying to be nice...)_

_Then..._

_Me: Sakura are you feeling better?_

_Sakura: No I'm not. (She said this very cold and had that sour pouty look on her face.)_

_Then..._

_Kakashi: Sakura, do you want to soak in the river a little ways down? It could sooth your back._

_Sakura: WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP TALKING TO ME? (Um. Must I?)_

_So. Yeah I think Sakura's gone off the deep end. And Kakashi wanted to talk to us. So I'll be back later._

_FUCKING NASTY. I JUST GOT BACK AND I WANT TO VOMIT. SAKURA IS ON HER PERIOD._

_What's that? IT'S WHERE SHE BLEEDS ALL OVER THE DAMN PLACE CAUSE HER FUCKING UTERUS IS FUCKING SHEDDING LIKE DOG HAIR AND SHE BLEEDS FOR 5 FUCKING DAYS STRAIGHT AND IT'S FUCKING NASTY CAUSE APPARENTLY ITS A GOOD THING BECAUSE IT MEANS SHES NOT PREGNANT._

_CAN I THROW UP SHES BLEEDING DOWN THERE._

_IM GOING TO HAVE NIGHTMARES._

_NO I DID NOT WANT TO KNOW THIS. IGGNORANCE IS BLISS. FUCK SPELLING. IGGNORANCE IS FUCKING BLISS. KAKASHI WHY DID YOU TAKE MY BLISS._

_Kakashi is laughing at us. And talking to Sakura. Uh-oh._

_Yep me and Naruto are dead. _

_Sakura just yelled 'WELL WHY DON'T YOU TRY BLEEDING OUT OF YOUR DICKS FOR A WEEK AND SEE HOW YOU FEEL FUCKING" Then she shut up. And Kakashi just said that'd be another issue. STD? Anyway, Sakura is cursing me and Naruto out and wishing bad things on us._

_Like_

_I wish Naruto gets hurt and_

_Sasuke why don't you go jump in a lake full of hungry sharks?_

_why is she not mad with Kakashi? He's in there. _

_What the fuck is he even doing and why is she crying._

_She's being weird._

_Ugh. SAKURA STOP GROSSLY BLEEDING._

_I'm. Done. Here._

_Bye._

_-Sasuke_


	6. Entry 6

_Hi Little black book_

_We're almost to the cloud. Yay. And Sakura is still being a fucking bitch because of NASTY FUCKING BLOOD._

_But I heard her laughing last night._

_Then she said 'frickle frackle with me!' and cracked up again._

_I do not get what 'frickle frackle' means. Nor female humor?! I don't know I don't know I don't know. I'm sick of writing I don't know. Kakashi is talking to Naruto about some shit having to do with 'growing up' and 'hormones' and could this get any more fucking awkward._

_He's talking about boners. I'm uncomfortable. DEAR GOD SOMEONE MAKE HIM STOP BEFORE I KILL MYSELF._

_Nah I won't do that._

_But still. MAKE HIM FUCKING STOP THIS IS NOT OKAY I THINK THIS IS CHILD ABUSE KAKASHI PREPARE FOR YOUR PERVERTED ASS TO BE REPORTED TO THE HIGHEST AUTHORITY. THATS RIGHT. THE FUCKING SAGE._

_I JEST. I MEAN THE HOKAGE BECAUSE THE SAGE IS DEAD._

_And now I'm not writing in caps because that shit takes effort. Not down with unnecessary effort. _

_Although, I am down with seeing what's under that tank top of Sakura's._

_Hn. I am so pathetic. And daydreaming about her body. Okay. Her boobs._

_I CAN'T HELP IT IT ISNT MY FAULT HAVE YOU SEEN THEM CUASE I HAVENT I MEAN SORT OF LIKE IN TIGHT CLOTHES AND CAN I JUST SAY HOLY JESUS SHE HAS GOT A NICE LITTLE BODY ON HER._

_That I want to ravish and make dirty and do bad things to._

_I am a horrible person. Fucking Fantasies. _

_Anyway, Kakashi and Naurto just went back to their tent. Heh. They have to share. _

_Why?_

_BECAUSE I REFUSE TO SHARE WITH EITHER ONE OF THEM AND SAKURA WAS NOT GOING TO SHARE WHEN SHE WAS_

_Um._

_Being fucking gross and bleeding everywhere. But now she's groaning and I hear whimpers and WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER MY GOD WOMAN GET OVER YOURSELF._

_They can not be that bad._

_I'm tired. Everyone is pissing me off._

_Sakura, get off your period so I can like you again and fantasize without worrying you're gonna bleed all over my dreams._

_That sounded weird._

_whatever, I get what I mean. Why is she squirming in her tent...?_

_She just muttered fuck me. I think. Or am I imagining things. Oh great. Here comes Kakashi and Naruto. I'll be back._

_OH FUCKING JOY._

_MY SWEET SAKURA IS SUFFERING FROM SEVERE HORNY-NESS AS WELL? POOR GIRL IS A VIRGIN._

_And apparently can't get fucked on her 'time of the month'_

_wait. this happens EVERY MONTH?_

_KILL. ME. NOW._

_No don't, I still gotta fuck Sakura. So that's why shes squirmy? She's horny?_

_I could fix that, but right now that'd be gross._

_Besides, I don't want blood on my dick._

_Especially her blood._

_Can you say, FUCKING NASTY?_

_Ugh. I'm horny. and traumatized. Time to go to bed and think about fucking Sakura._

_Nice, happy thoughts, right?_

_Sasuke_


	7. Entry 7

_Hi, Little Black book._

_The mission was successful, now we're on our way home. The Raikage gives me chills. Is that spelt right? Don't know, don't care._

_Now Sakura is asleep, Naruto is going skinny dipping, _

_why is Naruto going skinny dipping. like. N. O. YUCK._

_That mental image is going to scar me forever._

_A close second to the massacre. Hn. The massacre... FUCKING HELL I SAID I WOULDNT BE ALL MOODY AND LIKE I AM IN REAL LIFE THIS IS WHAT I THINK ABOUT THAT DAMNED MASSACRE._

_FUCK YOU ITACHI FOR KILLING OUR FAMILY I HATE YOU YOU DESERVE DEATH. DEATH AND YOU FOR LYFFFFFFF. FUCKING OTP UP IN HERE ITACHI. FUCKING. O. T. P. YOU AND DEATH. HAVE DEATH'S BABIES._

_Although. Rationally thinking, that means I would be alone and the only Uchiha, for real._

_CAN YOU IMAGINE THE BOUNTY THAT WOULD BE OVER MY HEAD? I'd be fighting, literally fighting, for my head, every damned day. For my literal head. On my neck. Damn._

_Hm. Unless, I brought ANOTHER Uchiha into the world._

_Perhaps a little girl with pink hair? Hmm. I may just have to suggest that idea to Sakura. _

_Or, rape her in her sleep. Why haven't I done that yet? Oh yeah. Cause she'd wake up. Fuck. SAKURA BE A HEAVIER SLEEPER GOD DAMN IT._

_Mental images of naughty things are in my head now. Fuck my life. Also, fuck Sakura's sexual sleep-groan-sound-thingys and movement in her sleep. In the ass._

_I've come to accept the fact that I'm a very horny boy when it comes to Sakura. And, that one day I shall break a bed._

_If anyone reads that that sounded really fucking stupid. But I don't care cause if you are reading this you will be murdered violently. With a chainsaw._

_Unless you are Sakura._

_Then, you KNOW whats gonna happen. _

_I'm over tired. And having insomnia. Let's see what weird fucking shit I'll write because I'm not even thinking anymore._

_I wonder what Kakashi uses in his hair. Cuz, no ones' hair stands up like that. Speaking of product, does Gaara know he's not a 7th grade girl? I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT'S NOT EYELINER DAMNIT. _

_TO HELL WITH TRUST. IT'S FUCKING EYELINER AND I KNOW IT._

_And I'm called Emo._

_Then again, I'm also called Sexy. Holy shit a bird just chirped right outside the tent._

_Sorry for the delay. Sakura woke up and I had to hurry to pretend as if I were asleep too._

_This just happened_

_Sakura: Mmmm? S-sasuke-kun are you up? (yes now let's quote 'frickle Frackle'. Fuck I am so using that from now on. HA.)_

_Me: Mmmm. (Grunting. Yay. Sexually Frustrated. Not Yay. Sakura gimme a blowjob. Shit.)_

_Sakura: Sasuke -kun, wake up! I think I heard something and I'm scared! (Seriously? BE A HEAVIER SLEEPER SO I CAN RAPE YOUR ASS.)_

_Me: Nothing's there Sakura. Go to bed. (with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.)_

_Sakura: Sasuke, please? (anything)_

_Me: Hn. What? (Yesss?)_

_Sakura: I'm really scared…. Can I come closer, just a little? Cuz, you're stronger than me and could probably- (shut up already the __answer is yes)_

_Me: If you'll shut it, fine._

_Then she scooted about a foot away from me. And now I have to stop writing cuz she may wake up again. Fuck._

_BYE._


End file.
